Mighty Pups/Quotes
---- *Ryder: "Whenever a big balloon needs popping, just yelp for help!" ---- *Mayor Humdinger: "I’m about to become the first mayor on the moon! And later, mayor of outer space, hence forth known as..." *(Mayor Humdinger raises his left hand and moves it down to show his amazing feat.) *Mayor Humdinger: "Outer Humdinger!" ---- *Harold Humdinger (sassy): "Huh! Outer Humdinger was my idea, I’m a genius. Right, uncle mayor?" ---- *(Mayor Humdinger starts pulling his mustache in agreement.) *Mayor Humdinger: "Ho-ho-ho!" *(Harold Humdinger then mimics his uncle's actions.) *Harold Humdinger: "Ho-ho-ho!" ---- *(Harold Humdinger is assuring Cap'n Turbot that his rocket is able to push past the Earth's boundary.) *Harold Humdinger: "Oh yeah? Well you don’t have to be a rocket scientist to know, that X minus Z to the third power equals..." *(Harold Humdinger accidentally drops his laptop, launching the rocket without Mayor Humdinger.) *Harold Humdinger: "Whoops!" *Cap’n Turbot: "Color me corrected!" ---- *(Harold Humdinger while calculating.) *Harold Humdinger: "Trajectory of meteor plus velocity of my rocket, carry the three, divided by pi, means that it should be landing right..." *Cap’n Turbot, pointing at the meteor: "There it is!" ---- *(Cap'n Turbot spots the meteor heading towards them, scaring Mayor Humdinger away.) *Cap'n Turbot (taking out his camera): "Well I gotta get a shot of this!" *(Wally facepalms.) ---- *Mayor Humdinger: "Earth to nephew, I’m outta here!" *Harold Humdinger: "Uh-huh! Be right there!" *(Harold continues his calculations.) *Harold Humdinger: "Add four, multiply by two..." ---- *(Ryder asks Chase to lead a team.) *Chase (skeptical): "Me? Lead a team?" *Ryder: "I know I can count on you, Chase!" ---- *Ryder: "Take cover, everyone! A meteor is headed this way!" *Zuma: "Everybody! Stay chill!" *(Chase activates his megaphone.) *Chase: "Attention Adventure Bay! A meteor is on course to hit town! Clear the streets!" *Skye: "Everyone! Take cover!" ---- *(Chickaletta flies into a nearby tree in fright.) *Mayor Goodway: (gasps) "My poor panicked purse pet!" ---- *(Cap'n Turbot observes the incoming meteor.) *Cap'n Turbot: "If I didn’t have a savvy sailor's stargazing skills, I’d swear that we're down right due to--" *Everest, while driving past: "Duck!" *(Cap'n Turbot realizes this and runs for cover while Harold remains.) *Harold Humdinger: "Shh! I almost worked this out! The meteor will land..." *(Harold looks behind and realizes that the meteor was right behind him.) *Harold Humdinger (in shock): "Now!" ---- *(Mayor Goodway and a cameraman run to interview Ryder.) *Mayor Goodway: "How does it feel to save a chicken from a meteor?" *(Chickaletta clucks and Ryder giggles.) ---- *Rocky: "I wonder why the meteor is glowing?" *Harold Humdinger: "You don’t have to be a genius to know it’s the interaction of our atmosphere with cosmic... stuff!" ---- *Rubble (referring to the meteor): "It's still glowing! Look!" *(The meteor stops glowing.) *Marshall: "Wow! It was." ---- *Rubble: "I dig digging! Don’t even need a shovel!" *(Rubble begins to dig but at a faster pace, and then projects the meteor into the sky.) *Rubble: "Oops!" ---- *Chase (while avoiding the falling meteor): "Whoa!" *(Chase avoids the meteor but runs further away to the safety of a beach umbrella.) *Chase: "Huh?" *(Chase runs back.) *Chase: "Um, how did I run so fast?" *Rubble: "And how did I get so strong?" ---- *(Everest sneezes and freezes the meteor.) *Everest: "Excuse me!" ---- *Marshall: "Whoa! That’s solid ice!" *(Marshall places his paws on the ice and melts it.) *Marshall: "Until my paws melted it! Cool! But you know, hot." ---- *(Zuma comes in to try pushing the meteor.) *Zuma: "It’s not too hot to push." *(He summons a jet of water upon placing his paws on the meteor, pushing the meteor forward and soaking Harold.) *Harold Humdinger: "Ah! Hey! You got my brain wet!" ---- *Skye (while avoiding the rolling meteor): "Whoa!" *(She jumps up and summons a wind tornado at her feet.) *Skye: "Huh? Wow! I can fly! Without wings!" *(She picks up the meteor and spins it until it flings out of her grasp before bumping back to the ground, dizzy.) *Skye: "Did I just make a whirlwind? Or am I just really dizzy!" ---- *Rocky: "Something weird is going on here." *(He raises his right paw and summons his super tools.) *Rocky: "Weird, and cool! Like super tools!" ---- *(Harold, while demonstrating his powers to the Kitten Catastrophe Crew and Mayor Humdinger.) *Harold Humdinger: "It's a combination pop-corn popper, juice squeezer, and frozen yogurt dispenser." *(Harold activates it but it fails, spilling juice all over the floor.) *Harold Humdinger: "Oops!" *(The Kitten Catastrophe Crew begins drinking the juice.) ---- *(While the Humdingers retrieve the meteor.) *Mayor Goodway: "Our precious space rock! And you wrecked our Town Hall!" *(They reverse away and drive off.) *Mayor Goodway: (gasps) "And our tulips!" ---- *Ryder: "No job is to big! No super powered pup is too small!" ---- *(Marshall crash lands into the elevator into the pups.) *Marshall: "Instead of the Lookout, maybe we should call it the Look-ouch!" *(The pups all laugh.) ---- *Chase: "Mighty Pups? I like it. Mighty Pups ready for mighty action, Ryder, sir!" ---- *Skye: "This mighty puppy's going for a spin!" ---- *Chase: "Mighty Chase is ready to race!" ---- *All the pups: "Mighty pup power!" ---- *Mayor Humdinger: "Step 1, take the meteor! Step 2, take it back to Foggy Bottom!" *Harold Humdinger: "What's step 3, uncle mayor?" *(Chase disrupts Harold driving, causing the Humdingers' vehicle to lose control.) *Mayor Humdinger: "Learn to drive better!" ---- *Chase: "These mighty paws uphold the laws!" ---- *Rubble: "Mighty Rubble's ready for trouble!" ---- *Zuma: "They won’t get away from this mighty pup! Ruff! Surfboard!" *(Zuma activates his surfboard and jumps into the water.) *Zuma: "Time to do the wave!" ---- *Mayor Humdinger (while freezing): "Harold, I think it's time that we gave up and begged for hot cocoa!" *Harold Humdinger: (annoyed) "Ugh! Mayor-up uncle!" ---- *Skye: "One mighty whirlwind coming up!" ---- *Rocky: "This one pup road crew is gonna make them take a wrong turn!" ---- *Marshall: "I’m ready for a red hot rescue!" ---- *(Ryder thanks the pups for their mighty job well done.) *Marshall: "Thank-goo very much!" ---- *Skye: "Skye the spy is ready to fly!" ---- *Everest: "Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!" ---- *Marshall (running up to Everest's ice ramp): "Here I go-woah, woah, woah!" *(His paws melt the ice and he lands in the puddle below him.) *Marshall: "I'm okay!" ---- *Marshall (while warming his friends up): "I know how just you pups feel." *(He proceeds to melt the snow pile and turns it into a puddle.) ---- *Mayor Goodway: "Oh, once again, Chickaletta. Life is back to normal in Adventure Bay! Except for that mysterious ray snatching out meteor." *(After realizing the ray.) *Mayor Goodway: "What! Not again!" *(The ray proceeds to snatch the meteor and breaks through the Town Hall's roof.) ---- *Zuma: "It’s time somebody told that Harold dude to knock it off!" *(Zuma accidentally sprays Marshall with a water jet.) *Zuma: "Sorry! My bad." ---- *(Harold’s tractor beam proceeds to beam up Farmer Al's silo top.) *Farmer Al: "Shucks and husks! I just cleaned that!" ---- *Skye: "This puppy's gotta give it a spin!" ---- *(Harold lends on top of Mayor Goodway's trampled tulips in his robot.) *Mayor Goodway: "My tulips!" *(She then proceeds to run away with the bystanders around her.) ---- *(while the pups run from Harold.) *Chase: "Marshall! What are you doing?!" *Marshall: "I'm your backup pup!" *(Harold approaches and attempts to capture them. Chase escapes, but Marshall is captured.) *Marshall: "Guess I should have backed up!" ---- *Rubble: "A pup-treat delivered on a zip-line? Yum!" *(He proceeds to eat it despite Chase's warning and is trapped by Harold.) ---- *Chase: "Mighty Marshall! It’s time to go hot-dog on those nets." *(Marshall frees himself together with Zuma and Everest.) *Chase: "Now Rubble! Use your super strength!" *(Rubble proceeds to fling himself using his zip-line and frees both Rocky and Skye.) ---- *Chase: "Mighty Pups are on a roll!" ---- *Chase: "Everest! Some ice would be nice!" ---- *(Harold slips on the ice puddle and lands into Mayor Goodway’s tulips once again.) *Mayor Goodway: "Oh not again." ---- *(Harold chases after Chase, but fails in every attempt to grab him.) *Chase: "Miss me! Miss me again! You’re not even trying!" ---- *Skye: "Get ready to rocket Mighty Pups!" ---- *Rubble: "Rubble on the double!" ---- *Chase (after finding out that the elevator was shut off.)" "It’s okay, when one plan fails, we try another! Just like Ryder!" ---- *Ryder: "Mayor Humdinger! This space race is over!" ---- *Rubble: "It might be a stretch, but I’ll give it a double-Rubble effort!" ---- *Mayor Humdinger: "Clean-up duty? Ugh!" *Harold Humdinger: "Don’t worry, we’re almost done." *(Harold bangs into his robot, and they both sigh.) ---- *Ryder: "Whenever there's mighty trouble, just yelp for help!" ---- Category:Mighty Pups' Pages Category:Season 5 Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quotes from Andrew Guerdat Category:Episode Quotes from Steven Sullivan